Thinking of Sora
by ABlueKindOfMusic
Summary: Short little ficlet based around the end of KH II Please R&R i havnt played all the way through so sorry if its a little off ..oneshot if you haven't guessed..


Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, would be cool. But I don't. This story is only going to have 1 chapter and that is this 1 but don't worry its all explained. If you think I should try another chapter please R&R no flames please.

The palm tree's swayed gently in the breeze, the waves lapped gracefully onto the shore. Kiari sat on the edge of the tree house, swinging her legs gently. She let out a small sigh and tilted her head.

"I thought I would find you here" a hand rested lightly on her shoulder causing her to jump.

She looked around and saw Riku's face peering down at her. He had a small hint of sorrow in his calm smile.

"Well, I just thought…" she faced the sea once more, allowing her hair to blow softly around her face.

"I know, we have all been thinking about it" He closed his eyes and slanted his head towards the sky.

He sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. She collapsed into tears bringing her hands to her face in an effort to fight back the droplets. Startled Riku pulled her into a tight hug and rocked her soothingly. She tried desperately to stop but her tears had a mind of their own. A strange breeze ploughed past her and she heard a whisper. It was so slight she wasn't sure that she had even heard it; she listened again and managed to pick up the words being spoken…

"Don't cry, not over me"

She turned to look at Riku._ Had he heard it? Or should it remain a secret, at least until I'm sure_ The thoughts swirled in her head, her daydream only broken when Riku blankly opened his mouth and mimed the words…I heard it…They both curved to face the shore once more. They lay back thinking about that day, the day everything changed…

_Kiari stood, eyes wide, terrified of what was to come next. Beside her Riku sank to his knees finally succumbing to the pain. He tugged at her arm as he fell, though she did not even blink. Her eyes never left the sight before her; she knew what was happening and knew that she couldn't stop it, not if she wanted peace again. She took a single wishful step forward but was held back by Riku. She tried to pull away however he still retained enough strength to hold back her weak frame._

_There was a sudden burst of white light, illuminating the entire dank cell, streaming out of the cracks in the feeble brickwork. They both watched as the body of their best friend rose to the sky in the pillar of white and disappeared. The pillar receding after him. Kiari ambled over to where the light had once been. Peering up into the sky, she flinched as glittering white orbs began to fall, like flakes of glistening snow. Among them lowering slower and more softly than the others came a blue sphere rimmed with yellow. It kept falling until it had reached Kairi's level. She raised her hand and it floated lightly onto the palm. She turned to face Riku as the orb seeped into her skin, illuminating the pink flesh of her fingers. He nodded and she stumbled back to him and collapsed in his arms…_

"I can't believe its been a year" Riku whispered faintly. "I just want to see him again you know"

"Yeh I know, I bet he misses us, wherever he is" she replied

"Kairi…" Riku began

"I know, but I just wanted it to be real for a bit longer" She stood up and brushed herself down. "You coming?" She asked.

"Maybe later, I just wanna think for a bit" He looked up to the sky yet again.

"Sure maybe I will see you later then." She proceeded down the steps and away from Riku.

"Sora…we need you, I know that you did it to save us but it just ain't the same without you, Kairi has changed and even Selphie and Tidus are feeling the pain. I just want everything to be like it was before" He closed his eyes and drifted into a harsh slumber.

Hey, told you it was all explained, I know that this is strange, so let me tell you some stuff to explain;

It is set at the end of kingdom hearts 2 in my own perspective. I haven't actually played all through KH2 but I have watched clips on you tube. So please R&R please.


End file.
